digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Growlmon
|level=Champion |jatype=Demon Dragon |entype=Dark Dragon |attribute=Virus |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Metal Empire |family3=Dragon's Roar |family4=Virus Busters |from=GuilmonDigimon Tamers, "A Question of Trust" 08 |to=WarGrowlmonDigimon Tamers, "Grow Mon Grow" 14 SkullGreymonDigimon World: Next Order, "Chapter 2" 2 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Yusei Oda |java2n=(Next Order) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Tamers) |partner=Takato Matsuki OJISAN Demons Mephisto-san Kouta Hirose Dinosaurists |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , |s1=BlackGrowlmon |s2=Growlmon (Yellow) |s3=Growlmon X |n1=(Zh:) 古拉兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Growlmon is a Dark Dragon Digimon. It is called the "Deep-crimson Demon Dragon". The childishness it had when it was Guilmon has vanished, and it digivolved into a wilder, more brutal Digimon. Also, although it is a Virus Digimon, it may even battle for justice depending on how it was raised by its Tamer, because it will be faithfully obedient. Growlmon's roar has the power to shake the solid earth, and before battle, it raises its voice to an offensive roar to intimidate the opponent. Attacks *'Pyro Blaster'This attack retains its original name of "Exhaust Flame" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Exhaust Flame): Spews out a powerful blaze with a roar. *'Dragon Slash'This attack retains its original name of "Plasma Blade" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship. (Plasma Blade): Develops along the blades on its elbows, then strikes the opponent. *'Pyro Blaster' (Fire Blaster) *'Dino Kick' *'Dragon Spine' *'Howling': Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. *'Growl Claw' (Grow Claw): Attacks using huge claws. *'Raiden Blade': Unleashes intense energy from its plasma blade. *'Pyro Pyro Blaster' *'Fire Breath': Strikes with a fireball causing a pillar of fire. Design Its shoulders are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Growmon (グラウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Growlmon Name used in Digimon Tamers and most American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon World Data Squad Growlmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Guilmon. *Have 4 other digivolutions for Agumon. *400 HP. *Defeat 10 Champion Digimon. Growlmon is also a requirement for WarGrowlmon. Digimon Next Growlmon is shown to be one of the Dragon Digimon which killed with his "Ryūzan-maru". Digital Monster D-Project Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Digimon World 3 Growlmon is unlocked by: *Guilmon: Level 5 *Kotemon: Taomon: Level 50 *Kumamon: Marsmon: Level 20, Strength: 480 *Monmon: Kyukimon: Level 20: Speed: 320 *Agumon: Greymon: Level 20 *Veemon: Paildramon: Level 30, Fire Tolerance: 90 *Renamon: Stingmon: Level 20, Defence 80 *Patamon: MetalMamemon: Level 20 Growlmon can also DNA Digivolve to BladeGarurumon with Grizzmon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Growlmon digivolves from Agumon, Candlemon, and Guilmon and can digivolve to BlueMeramon, MegaSeadramon, and WarGrowlmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Growlmon digivolves from Agumon, Guilmon, Candlemon, and Gabumon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon, BlueMeramon, and SkullGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Growlmon is a Fire Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Guilmon, BlackAgumon, and Shoutmon and can digivolve into WarGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon, and SkullGreymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Growlmon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Growlmon is #113, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 175 HP, 161 MP, 117 Attack, 94 Defense, 78 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Fire Aura3 traits. In Dawn, Growlmon is one of the Attack Pack Digimon, along with MegaSeadramon and Coronamon. Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Growlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 105 attack, and you must have previously befriended a Guilmon. Growlmon can be hatched from the Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Growmon is #087, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the High Sniper and High Speed Evasion traits, and has the special skill Dig. Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve into WarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Growlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 50% friendship and 110 attack. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Growlmon DigiFuses from Guilmon and Terriermon, and can DigiFuse to WarGrowlmon with Reptiledramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Growlmon is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, Guilmon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Gigadramon, WarGrowlmon, , and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Exhaust Flame and its support skill is All Rounder which increases Attack, Defence Intelligence and Speed by 5%. In Complete Edition, Growlmon can also digivolve to BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Flame. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) A Growlmon is summoned by a member of Demons in an attempt to steal Takumi Aiba's Cyberspace EDEN account as he had snuck in to try and get all their stolen accounts back, however due to Takumi's half-digital body, they are unable to do so. Takumi then connect jumps into the Demons secret base's computer, taking the stolen accounts back. After ending the connect jump, Aiba has his , , and digivolve to , , and . In response, the Demon members summon two more Growlmon, to aid the Growlmon they already had out, alongside their Cyclonemon, though the three Growlmon are defeated by Aiba's Digimon. Cyclonemon then attempts to defeat the trio, but is defeated as well. The Demons members are then attacked by an Eater (Purebreed Mode), having their accounts destroyed and succumb to EDEN Syndrome, whilst Takumi escapes, and returns to the accounts to the clients. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Growlmon is #088 and is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, Guilmon and Goblimon and can digivolve to Gigadramon, WarGrowlmon, , MetalTyrannomon and BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Fire. Its special attack is Exhaust Flame and its support skill is All Rounder which increases Attack, Defence Intelligence and Speed by 5%. Digimon World Championship Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and digivolves into MetalGreymon (Virus) with 40 virus AP, digivolves into Megadramon with 10 battles and 50% wins, or digivolves into SkullGreymon with passing time. Digimon Battle Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Digimon Masters Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon at level 11 and digivolves to WarGrowlmon at level 25. It may also be summoned with a special card in which is named "Mad Dragon". Digimon Heroes! Growmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to MegaloGrowmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Digimon Links Growlmon digivolves from BlackAgumon, Guilmon, and Goblimon and can digivolve to Gigadramon, WarGrowlmon, , MetalTyrannomon. Digimon ReArise Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Notes and references